Unbreakable
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: PRIS Years after active duty ended, Ashley, Andros, Zhane and Karone are still bonded together through love, family and the Power.


_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the characters Koloney, Astro and Jax. _

_**Author Notes**: My first ever Space Rangers story. This is totally inspired by Starhawk's amazing Space Rangers stories and the episodes 'Countdown to Destruction parts 1 & 2'. The Phantom Ranger's name Saryn is taken from Starhawk's stories and so is the name of occupants of KO-35 Kerovians. Hope u enjoy it. Please review._

**UNBREAKABLE**

The Sun on KO-35 was the same as on Earth. Ashley smiled. Something else matched between her two homes. It also made her glad she was wearing a skirt and she was secretly pleased she'd remembered to pack it in the chaos that was packing for her and the kids after their half year on Earth had been up a few days ago. As she strolled through the courtyard of the leader's plaza, she waved to Kinwon who was hurrying in her direction.

"Ashley, I wish you'd tell Andros to stop working on the fleet battle plans," the elder Kervoian leader sighed as he reached her. "He's been working solidly for three days."

"You know Andros, he's very serious about his work especially when it comes to protecting this planet," replied Ashley with a smile. "Besides, he promised me he'll finish tonight. I know he'll keep that promise since hasn't seen me or the kids for six months because he said he had too much work to do here to come to Earth with us like normal."

"Thank goodness, he won't listen to anyone else," Kinwon smiled finally. "So where are you going this fine day?"

"We're on our way to see Zhane and Karone."

"We?"

Kinwon turned confused at Ashley's nod to spy a small blonde girl staring inquisitively at the detailed stone angel floating in mid-air before her.

"Koloney, put that down sweetheart," called Ashley. "And don't break it,"

"Ok mama."

Kinwon shook his head in wonder. Andros and Ashley's five year old daughter had a very impressive grasp of telekinesis for one so young. It had apparently come naturally to her, evidently from her father's side of the family. Her mother had practiced for years to get a good handle on the talents of both telekinesis and telepathy which came unnaturally for someone of full Earth blood.

The statue slowly descended at the girl's hard stare and she hurried to Ashley's side, accepting her mother's open hand.

"Say hi to Commander Kinwon," reminded Ashley.

"Hi Commander Kinwon," repeated Koloney obediently. "Mama, can we have ice cream when we get to Uncle Zhane's house?"

"If Aunt Karone's made some," replied Ashley.

Kinwon laughed at the happy expression on Koloney's face. In the bright sunlight, he could faintly make out the darker stripes in her hair. She was the only one of Ashley's children to share this characteristic with Andros. Their son had no stripes at all and less of talent for telepathy than his sister though his grasp of it was adequate.

"Where's Astro?" Kinwon asked, looking around suddenly as he was reminded that the normally loud and spirited nine year old boy wasn't anywhere around.

"Oh he went on ahead," laughed Ashley. "It's not far anyhow and I keep in contact with this."

She lifted her spare wrist to reveal her silver communicator.

"Ah yes, another of your husband's successfully passed laws," commended Kinwon with something of a proud smile. "All children to wear communicators at all times which can only be reached by their parents."

"And it's worked well," added Ashley, equally proudly. "If you're a Ranger, the frequencies are changed to include your team-mates."

"Indeed."

The two smiled at each other.

"Mama! I wanna go! Astro'll get there before me and eat all the ice cream!" griped Koloney.

"Ok honey we'll go now," reassured Ashley before turning her attention back to Kinwon. "I'll see you at the Academy in a few days?"

"Yes, the cadets are looking forward to the next class you and Andro will teach," answered Kinwon. "It might even get him out of his office, after all the Ranger Academy was his idea."

"I know, I'm sure he'll be there Commander," said Ashley, beginning to walk off. "I'll see you then."

"Oh and Ashley? Please tell Zhane that his plans for improvements on the MegaWinger and Astro Megaship are overdue by four days. I'd like to see them as soon as possible." Kinwon called to Ashley's disappearing back.

"Will do!"

"Mama, is Uncle Zhane in trouble?" asked Koloney as they finally reached the end of the plaza.

"No more than usual," laughed Ashley.

"Aunt Karone says he's always late."

"Aunt Karone is right."

Ashley grinned to herself. Zhane got a lot of flak from his wife (and all his superior officers) for how long he procrastinated over his work but when it was actually completed, it was of excellent quality. As far as Zhane was concerned, that was all that mattered.

"Is Daddy coming home tonight?" asked Koloney hopefully.

"He's promised he will, Koloney," said Ashley. "He's missed you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, I spoke to him today."

"On your commycator?"

"Communicator honey," laughed Ashley. "Oh wait lets stop here, I want to check where Astro is."

"Oh mama......"

"Don't whine Loney! Just stay nearby and no telekinesis, you know Daddy doesn't like it when you use it in public."

Koloney made a face but wandered nearby to watch a Wing Fighter being repaired. Reassured at the presence of a soldier guard near her daughter, Ashley lifted her communicator-clad wrist to her lips.

"Astro, where are you?"

"Hey Mom! I'm nearly at Uncle Zhane's" her son's chirpy voice replied. "Do you think he'll upgrade my Glider?"

"I don't think so. Be careful. Have a good journey and play nicely with Jax ok?"

"He started it."

"He beat you at basketball."

"Yeah using kenesis in a no-kenesis game!"

"Get Aunt Karone to referee and no death matches," warned Ashley. "See you soon."

She broke contact and turned to where she'd left Koloney to find her chatting to the soldier.

"Koloney, what are you talking about?" asked Ashley as she walked over to her daughter.

"Nothing mama," said Koloney innocently.

"I'm sorry if my daughter bothered you soldier."

"Not at all ma'am," the solider replied, snapping to attention. "It's an honour to meet the daughter of the legendary Red and Yellow Astro Rangers."

"Thank you," smiled Ashley. No matter how many years it had been since she and Andros had stepped down from official active duty, the occupants of KO-35 still referred to them by their Ranger team colours. "You wouldn't say that if you knew her."

She caught hold of Koloney's hand and squeezed it gently. Koloney giggled at the funny expression on her mother's face.

"We have to go now ok?" Ashley said. "Say goodbye Koloney."

"Goodbye Koloney," the girl giggled as they walked off.

The soldier snapped a smart salute off. Ashley began walking quickly, Koloney stumbling to keep up.

"Why are we going so fast Mama?"

"I don't like leaving Astro and Jax alone together, you know what they're like."

"Yeah even Uncle Zhane got angry with them last time."

Ashley grinned as she remembered Zhane lifting both boys up in the air with the angry force of his own well-developed gift of telekinesis. The looks on their faces had been priceless and they'd realised then that there was a certain line they couldn't cross when they'd seen the look of thunder on the normally easy-going Zhane's face.

"I hope you'll be better behaved when Aunt Karone has her baby," Ashley continued.

"She'll be my playmate."

"How'd you know it'll be a girl?"

"Coz you had Astro and me and Aunt Karone said that Uncle Zhane and Daddy have everything the same."

"Yeah I guess that's true."

The sight of Karone and Zhane's house halted all conversation as Koloney let go Ashley's hand and rushed forward. The building was modest. After the great battles which had torn the universe apart and the long repair period, KO-35 moved from tents to places of bricks and stones. But they kept the buildings small and sensible, knowing that battles could once again ravage their planet. Zhane and Karone had chosen a house near leader's plaza so that they could be nearby and available if anything happened. Koloney ran up to the door and knocked excitedly. There was a couple of moments of silence as Ashley reached the door and then it swung open.

"Aunt Karone!" Koloney yelled as she flung herself onto the person stood there.

"Hi Koloney!" Karone laughed, embracing her niece. "I love your dress."

Koloney beamed down at her deep raspberry coloured dress which was made Kerovian style.

"Cassie gave it to me," she confided.

"Did she? Its very pretty, matches my skirt," said Karone, touching her own long pale pink skirt. "Hey maybe you'll be a Pink Ranger too like me and Cassie."

"Can I be the Pink Ranger Mama? Can I?" begged Koloney, wide-eyed.

"When you're older Loney and only if the Power chooses you."

"Don't stand outside, come on in," encouraged Karone, stepping aside. "Koloney, there's a carton of strawberry ice-cream in the fridge. Don't eat it all."

"Thank you Aunt Karone!" exclaimed Koloney as she raced down the hallway towards the kitchen.

After Ashley closed the door, Karone pulled her into a friendly hug. She missed her friend when she and the children left for their half year away to their other home.

"Wow, you're getting really big," commented Ashley, pulling back to take a look at her sister-in-law. "When're are you due?"

"Any day now," replied Karone. "I can't wait, my back's killing me."

"Yeah I had that with both of mine," remembered Ashley then she laughed. "You know I never thought I'd ever be having this conversation with you!"

"About kids? Yeah I know what you mean. Sometimes I can't believe you and Andros got married. It seems like we're too young for all this."

The two were quiet as they walked arm-in-arm towards the kitchen.

"You know what I can't believe? That I helped save the world while I was still in high school!" exclaimed Ashley suddenly. "Or that I travelled through all these different galaxies, that I spend half my time on a completely different planet. It just seems so surreal."

Karone drew to a halt as they reached the kitchen. Koloney waved happily from the table, a heaped bowl of ice cream in front of her. Karone looked troubled as she gazed at Ashley. Whenever Ashley came back from Earth, she talked about all the changes that had happened in her life. Karone felt like she lived in fear of losing her close friend back to Earth.

"Do you ever regret being here?" she asked softly. "Meeting Andros? Changing your life completely by choosing to be with him?"

"No! How could you even think that?" gasped Ashley. "Meeting Andros was the best thing that ever happened to me. I got to travel through space and keep on saving the world. He opened up so many possibilities to me. Sure, I gave up a lot to be with him but its all worth it. You know that right?"

"Sure sure," reassured Karone, stroking a hand through Ashley's hair. "I just wonder sometimes whether you're happy about giving up your life on Earth to spend half your time here."

"Being made a Turbo Ranger changed my life first," reminded Ashley, crossing the kitchen to wipe Koloney's ice cream smeared face clean. "After that, everything changed. Becoming a Ranger started everything off and I love it here I promise."

With a bright smile at Karone, she turned to catch sight through the window of Astro and Jax playing a vicious looking game of Knock Out.

"Astro arrived safely then," she observed.

"Uh huh, pretty much went straight out there with Jax to start playing."

"I told him no death matches."

"Apparently this is a half blood match. They promised to keep the blood part to a minimum."

"I guess that's something. Where's Zhane?"

"Working in his office."

"Working? You're kidding me!"

"No, he really is. Says he wants to get it all done so he can be free for the birth. He's been working round the clock to get the latest defence plans finished."

"Which he just did," a third voice entered the conversation jovially.

"Uncle Zhane!" shrieked Koloney, leaping off her seat to run to her uncle.

"Hey there tiger," grinned Zhane, ruffling the striped hair which inspired his affectionate nickname for her. "Looks like you're enjoying Aunt Karone's ice-cream."

"It's yummy."

"When you've finished eating, how about you and I go play a game of space hot potato?"

"Ok," agreed Koloney happily, heading back round the table to retrieve her bowl.

"Zhane! Its great to see you!" exclaimed Ashley, wrapping her friend in a warm hug. She smiled at the sight of his Silver Ranger MegaShip uniform which he constantly wore still. It was his work uniform.

"You too Ash. How was Earth?"

"Really great. The kids had fun at school and the other Space Rangers send you a ton of greetings and are threatening to travel out here themselves to frogmarch you back to Earth for a proper visit."

"Sounds normal," Zhane's lips curved at thoughts of his old team-mates. "I'll get TJ on the transmitter tonight to make arrangements for after the birth. Hey have you got Andros out of the office yet?"

"He's promised he'll be out by tonight."

"He'd only promise that to you, you know. Kinwon wanted me to get hold of him via our mind-link but I told him, telepathy when you're knee-deep in work is the worst idea. It can throw you completely and get you into nasty accidents." reported Zhane. "Aren't you guys off on holiday soon anyway?"

"Yep, Earth doesn't count since we spend half the year there anyway and it's our second home. We're off to Minori for a month," informed Ashley gleefully.

"A month? How'd you get Andros to stop work for a month?" asked Karone in surprise.

"It's kind of a compromise. Me and the kids get to see the Galaxy team and enjoy the planet again and Andros and Leo can talk about the newest attacks Minori's suffered and ways to prevent them."

"Mama, will Damon let me hold his sword again?" blurted in Koloney suddenly.

"It's his special sabre Loney so no he won't," replied Ashley, silently remembering how Damon Henderson had allowed the barely 4 years old Koloney to hold his Green Quaser Sabre. Neither Ashley or Andros had been happy about that.

"So Andros is still going to work? Figures, he can't stop once he's started," snorted Zhane. "You'd think he'd learn to relax by now and put down the Ranger mantle. Guess he never can."

"I wish I could come with you. I haven't seen the team in such a long time but someone won't let me travel until the baby's born," said Karone, glaring at her husband.

"Do you want to have your baby in hyperspace?" he asked rhetorically. "We can go see them when the baby's old enough."

"Uncle Zhane, do you like my dress? Cassie gave it to me," declared Koloney, wanting to be part of the conversation.

"She did huh? Bet your Aunt Karone like the colour," guessed Zhane with a sly look at his smiling wife.

"Uh huh, she said I could be the Pink Ranger."

"The Pink Ranger? There's been way too many of them1" replied Zhane grinning. "What you want to be is the first female Silver Ranger!"

With a twist of his wrist, Zhane's Silver Digimorpher appeared where his communicator had been moments ago. Ashley rolled her eyes. Zhane never missed a chance to show off about his purported legendary Ranger status.

"I think yellow's a better colour for her," she joked, flicking her own wrist to reveal her Yellow Astro Morpher.

Koloney ooohed and reached out to press inquisitive fingers onto the famous devices held out before her, unable to get through the safety lock Andros had fitted them with after the kids were born. Karone shook her head in mock disgust.

"I think you all do that just to spite me," she commented. "You know I can't do that anymore."

"Kendrix made you a replica," reminded Zhane.

"It's not the same."

"I know," Zhane kissed her brow fleetingly. "Maybe the Power'll return to you one day."

"I could do with it now to deal with this backache."

"Andros says I used the Power to crush his hand when I gave birth to Astro," offered Ashley as Koloney played with her Astro Morpher happily.

"You guys are so lucky to have it still."

Karone sounded wistful. Ashley smiled compassionately at her friend. Even since Karone had put the Pink Quaser Sabre back into the rock and Kendrix had been returned from the dead, Karone had missed the added boost the Lost Galaxy powers had given her. It was hard to see her best friends, brother and husband still faintly empowered in civilian form and fully powered when called upon to morph. It was clear from the shadow in her normally bright eyes that Karone wished she still had her Morpher and the Power that went with it.

"You've still got your magic," reminded Ashley encouragingly.

Karone smiled and lifted her hand. For a brief moment, violet energy swirled and sparkled around her fingers. Then the sparks died.

"I know. It's just not the same. This magic is part of me but it's not the same as the Power you feel when you morph," she pointed out. "My magic reminds people of Astromena and I hate that. I miss the Power, when I had it people forgot about Astromena and remembered only Karone."

Zhane pulled her closer, feeling her growing silence. It always came when Morphers were talked about or Rangers came and went. Karone struggled to accept that it was going to indirectly be a big part of her life without allowing her to be involved. Ashley busied herself cleaning her messy daughter up again so that Koloney wouldn't interrupt the tender moment behind her. Casting an eye over her shoulder, she saw Zhane whispering to Karone and holding her close. As they pulled apart, Ashley quickly turned back to Koloney who was squirming in her seat.

"Mama, can I go watch Astro and Jax?" she asked. "I'll be real good."

"I'll go with her, make sure she doesn't get hurt," added Zhane, casting a frowning eye outside. "Sounds like they need supervision anyway."

"I'm told you and Andros were twice as bad," put in Karone.

"I was the bad one, I led Andros astray," corrected Zhane. "I just want to make sure that our son doesn't do the same to his cousin. I know what I got up to!"

"As long as Uncle Zhane's there then sure Loney," said Ashley with a smile at her daughter. "Oh Zhane, we saw Kinwon on the way over. He wants your improvement plans as soon as they're ready."

"I'll send them over tonight. Come on tiger, we can play space hot potato while we're out there," announced Zhane cheerfully.

He held a hand out to his bouncing niece and they headed outside together. Karone made a visible effort to pull herself together and managed a proper smile at Ashley. She hated when she got into these deep funks about her lack of Power.

"How about I get some drinks and you tell me all the news from the team?" she suggested.

"Sounds heavenly." agreed Ashley, taking a seat at the table. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" laughed Karone, retrieving a brimming pitcher from the fridge. "Zhane hasn't let me travel since I got pregnant and I can't get anyone on the transmitter whenever I try."

"Ok. Well TJ's still got the bodyshop. You know what he's like with cars. He's been helping out at Jason's Red Dragon Dojo as well though. He says it keeps him in shape."

"I like it how Rangers end up working together. To have people who know what you've been through there with you. Zhane says the Power draws them together."

"I can believe that," murmured Ashley thoughtfully, remembering the way she and the others felt inexplicably comfortable and connected to the Lost Galaxy Rangers when they met. "TJ says he'll come see you once the baby's born and since Zhane's gonna contact him first, it might actually happen."

"Apparently he beat TJ at basketball last time he was on Earth."

"More bragging rights," said Ashley knowingly. "Well anyway, Carlos is still teaching high school football just like Adam did. He's really enjoying it and he's just come back from visiting Adam and Tanya in North Dakota. They've been working on an environmental programme Aisha's organised worldwide."

"Wow, all these former Rangers working to save the world even when they're not on active duty anymore," said Karone in wonder. "There's something in the Power that really awakens that inside of you."

"It makes you more aware of everything," agreed Ashley, "Pretty much all of us are working to protect, preserve or save the world."

There was a thoughtful silence spliced only by the boys's shouts from outside. Ashley could see Koloney clapping in delight as Zhane shouted insulting encouragement. Just like any other family.

"How's Cassie?" asked Karone, handing Ashley a full glass of crushed fruit juice. "She sent me some baby clothes when she heard I was expecting, all done in Kerovian style."

"How did she know which colours to use?"

"She guessed. One set's pink and one set's silver," smiled Karone.

"Sounds like Cassie. She's doing great. I only got a flying visit from her since she was heading straight back to Eltar where Phantom needed her. She's finally become an official citizen there now."

"That's fantastic! It was only a matter of time since she's their official Earth delegate and practically part of their Ranger team. Just like you, Andros and Zhane are here."

"She sends you her and Phantom's love and says when she has enough time she'll come here for a proper visit. I think she still feels guilty after she had to bail last time."

"We didn't mind – we knew Ranger duty was calling her. Anyway you shouldn't call him Phantom. Its like calling you Yellow."

"Ok then Saryn. Feels weird calling him that."

"Even after all these years? He's your best friend's partner."

Ashley shrugged, the years falling away from her at the youthful gesture.

"I can't believe Cass doesn't do the half year thing like I do. She bounces from planet to planet to wherever she's needed most. Must be exhausting for her," Ashley grinned suddenly. "She says it keeps her young."

"Must be fun to travel all around the galaxies," Karone murmured. "I wish I could travel like that."

"And leave behind KO-35, the place you spent so many years away from? I think we all did enough travelling when on active duty. Besides, it would be tough to move the kids so much. You wouldn't give up this somewhat settled life would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," Karone stroked her stomach. "You know what I can't believe? How different our sons look! Maybe they were swapped at birth"

Ashley smiled as she gazed out of the window. It was true that Jax's normally quiet nature came from Karone's side of the family as did the long hair that at nine years old already reached down his back though it was the same ash blonde as his father's. Astro meanwhile had the carefree attitude more akin to Zhane, his dark hair chopped short and spiky. They both wore dark Kerovian clothes, Astro with a red t-shirt beneath his jacket and Jax with a silver one. Astro wore a lot of red. Ashley was willing to bet good money that one day he'd turn out to be a Red Ranger. The two of them, though firm friends as Andro and Zhane always had been, had a fierce competitive rivalry that hadn't stopped since the moment they'd met.

"_Who's winning?"_ a voice asking dryly, both Ashley and Karone picking it up in their minds which caused them both to turn around.

"Andros! You're finished!" squealed Ashley, throwing her arms around her husband.

For a second, Andros held her and breathed in the familiar scent of her hair. He'd missed her when he'd been stuck on KO-35 doing work while she visited old team-mates and family on Earth for six months. Seeing her now was the best thing that had happened to him since she'd left. No matter how much time spent on KO-35, Ashley remained distinctly earthen. Even now she still wore her Earth clothes (including an old yellow tank Andros recognised from her days on the Megaship) and, he noted with a smile, the necklace he'd given her for her birthday all that time ago. Gently he released her. Karone gave her friend an appraising look.

"Your telepathy is getting a lot better if you heard him too Ashley," she noted. "You must be one of the only people from Earth who has that strength of power."

"Comes from an hour a day practice," replied Ashley, an arm loosely wrapped around Andros's waist.

"Due any day Karone?" asked Andros, his attention turned to his sister.

"Fingers crossed. It's sat on my back, very painful."

"Have Astro and Jax killed each other yet?"

"Not yet. It's only a half blood match. Zhane's gone to supervise."

"Zhane's gone to supervise?" Andros sounded sceptical.

"Koloney's with him," offered Karone.

"Good to know someone sensible's there too,"

"There's something seriously wrong if you think our five year old daughter is more responsible than your best friend," laughed Ashley, bumping her hip gently against his. "You ready for our holiday?"

"I've been in contact with Leo. The attacks are getting worse. He wants to know if the team's willing to help," reported Andros, his demeanour immediately serious. "I told him that KO-35's Rangers couldn't be spared of we don't know when they'll return, they're needed to protect this planet. Is there anyway we can get TJ and Carlos from Earth and Cassie from Eltar?"

"We can't keep asking them to drop everything to help us Andros," Ashley said gently. "They're settled now and it's been years since we were on active duty."

"But that hasn't stopped any of you from helping out other Rangers or planets when they need it. You know that the others would come if you needed them," replied Karone from behind them and when they turned questioningly to look at her, shrugged. "What? It's my kitchen, I can be involved."

"Cassie and Phan....Saryn would come though," offered Ashley. "Saryn's always said he goes where he's needed. If they're free, they'll come"

"Are you willing to sacrifice our holiday if we need to?" asked Andros.

"If the kids come. They'll be safe on Minori. Maya would organise protection if we needed it," answered Ashley instantly.

"Agreed," Andros cast a glance at his sister full of unusual humour for the Red Ranger at his wife's rapid response. "I won't ask Zhane to come."

"Why not? His duty is as a Ranger and you could do with the man power," stated Karone.

She knew what she was saying was purely instant reflex response rather than voicing the deep need inside of her for her husband to be with her as she gave birth to their second child. Her biggest fear was being alone in the world and it always surfaced when the former Space Ranger headed off to help another ailing planet. She never knew if they were coming back. Andros knew all this just by looking at her.

"We'll have the Lost Galaxy Rangers for man power Karone. His place is with you now," Andros smiled softly. "I know you don't want to have your baby alone."

"I want to be on Minori with my team but I'm not allowed," Karone snapped, internal pain and fear fuelling her words. Then a smile softened her face. "But you're right. Zhane won't want to leave me now anyway"

"Are you going to call on the other teams?" asked Ashley.

"Not yet, if the attacks get more than we can handle then I'll let the other Red Rangers know and we can work out who we need. I've given a pre-warning to the Red Rangers of each team that we may need their help."

"So it's just you, me and kids."

"What happened to the somewhat settled life Ashley?" teased Karone, ignoring her own inner longing for adventure.

"It got cancelled again," replied Ashley flatly.

"I don't think you're really complaining are you?" smiled Andros.

There was a whoop from outside and the adults turned to see Zhane scooping Astro up into his arms. Jax was doubled over with laughter and Koloney was yelling something none of them could hear. Andros felt Karone slip her arm through his. The two most important women in his life stood either side of him. He turned to smile at his sister. Sometimes when he looked at her, he saw a flicker of Astromena and he almost recoiled but then the flicker disappeared as quickly as the glammer spell had to reveal Karone the first time. After all the years, he still couldn't believe his sister had been returned to him and even more than she'd become a Ranger herself. There were still pockets of the universe that wanted her dead for her crimes as Astromena or knew her only as the Pink Galaxy Ranger Karone. Both were laid to rest. She glowed, married to his best friend and expecting their second child. Her whole life had been transformed.

"I'd better go rescue Zhane," she said decidedly.

As she moved to go outside, Andros glanced through the window to see Zhane flying up into the air. Koloney and Jax had their arms outstretched towards him, their obvious delight showing on their faces as Astro zigzagged around his uncle on his Galaxy Glider. Andros noticed that his son's Glider had several new silver parts attached to it. He'd have to talk to Zhane about spoiling his nephew.

He felt a gentle pressure in his hand and looked back at his smiling wife. She was still as pretty as when he'd first laid eyes on her. Her hair was twice as long now, showering down her back in blonde brown waves and her figure had matured but she was still the same old Ashley. This was compounded by the fact she still wore her Mega Ship tunic but had swapped the pants for a blue denim skirt on such a hot day. He felt guilty for taking his children into what was practically a war zone for their holiday but both Astro and Koloney had been trained to deal with such situations at a very young age. He knew Ashley understood. Their lives would forever be patterned by their years as Rangers. Even though their duties had been handed over many times to others, they still felt responsible for the worlds they lived on, the galaxies surrounding them and especially for others who had served time as Rangers and were now close friends. Whenever one team was in trouble, others rushed to the rescue. Through all the danger, tragedy and joy Ashley had remained with him. He was forever grateful for that.

"_Are you staring at me?"_

"_Sorry I didn't mean to."_

"_Its ok, I just wondered. What were you thinking about?"_

"_That I'm lucky to have you. That you left your planet and all your friends just to be with me. Plus you let me disrupt your life constantly"_

"_I'll go with you wherever you go Andros. My home is with you."_

They smiled at each other at the half familiar words and linking hands, walked out into the hot Kerovian sun to be with the rest of their family.


End file.
